Damned
by Taesica
Summary: Fai speaks of his unrequited love. Fai x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Like everyone else here, I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles.

Originally I planned on using the story board of Tsubasa but I decide against it since it would take too much time to think through all the senarios. Also my first Tsubasa Fic.

Damned

By Shamaticgrl

Forbidden

A smile crosses her face as she realizes her friends have returned home, unharmed. Such a genuine smile that can sure any kind of sickness, pain and despair, but not his.

_It's just admiration, it'll vanish and nothing more, h_e told himself when he fist saw her in a different light.

But as time passed his heart started to ache, body slowly stinging uncontrollably. His cerulean eyes would illuminate whenever they lay upon the brown, shoulder-length haired, emerald eyed girl.

_It's just an infatuation, nothing more,_ he berated himself.

Pain cruised through his entire body whenever seeing her so near that boy. The boy who would do anything just to get her memories back. Syaoran, _her _Syaoran. Anguish flooded his consciousness; a boy dead, floating in his own pool of blood. Shaking the horrible image out of his mind, he cursed at himself for contemplating such thing. To kill her Syaoran would bring her despair; he'd rather die than bring such sadness to his one and only princess. That's when he knew.

"I love you," inaudibly, he whispered. Only he could hear.

He sat silently staring up into the darkened sky with only the radiant moon shining. Yes, he was in love with her ¾ his Cherry Blossom. His Sakura. A forbidden love. A sad smile spread over his face with his realization.

* * *

Author Notes: I appreciate those who actually clicked on this story and read it and those who comment too. I have the second chapter ready and waiting for my sister to edit it for me so once she's finish with it I'll post it up. Domo Arigato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible**

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. His long arms tightened as if afraid she'd disappear from him forever. She has chosen him. Him, a magician, over her knight.

How many days has he stood from afar and watched his princess laugh and shine that irreplaceable smile only to her knight? Many.

How many times has he stood behind his princess and her knight pretending to not acknowledge their intertwine hands? Plenty.

How many times has he envied his rival for always bringing out that beautiful smile and how many times has he hoped that one day she would return his feelings? Numerous.

All his patients, agony, and hope have finally paid off because now at this very moment she confessed her love. What more did he want?

"I love you, Fai," she whispered quietly, so quiet that no one could possibly hear but he did.

His heart stopped; he had forgotten how to breathe. Was he right? She, his princess, pronounced her love to him. How long has he stood there talking to himself? Long enough for her to quickly turn and walk out thinking he has no such feelings for her. His body and mind screamed to take her and he obeyed. In a split second she was in his arms; tiny hands clutching onto his shirt as she buried her tearful face into his chest. Using his hand he lifted her chin up, pressing his lips onto her own.

_Silk_. The first word that could only describe her lips. The scent of chocolate covered strawberries and tea filled his senses and then he drowned; his restraint loosening. Once a gentle kiss now a passionate one; on the verge of embracing ones desire.

She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, just as she did that he slid his tongue in resulting a gasp to escape from her. He pulled back apologizing, resting his forehead on hers he wiped her tears away with his thumbs while smiled at her. A smile he only saves for her, then, what he had longed for, she gave him that smile. His heart leapt for joy. How wrong was he to think she would smile only to her knight like that? To love him? It didn't matter anymore, she as here with him. Once more they shared another blissful kiss.

The sun shone so brightly his lid were a dark shade of orange. Using his right arms to shield his unfocused eyes from the sun he slowly sat up. Walking out of his bed he made his way to the open window.

"Just a dream." barely audible.

What more did he want?

To have the girl he wanted.

To confess to her and have her return his love.

How wrong was he?

Very wrong because it was an impossible love.

"Good morning Fai-san" Sakura called pulling him from his painful realization.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" he replied with a wave of his hand and a fabricated smile.

Yes, it was truly impossible for her to love him. As he watches her walk hand in hand with her knight on their daily morning stroll he wrapped his arms around his chest ready to face another painful day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopeless**

"And this one is for Sakura-chan" gently placing the intricate China down presenting a sprinkled frosted cupcake with chocolate strawberries surrounding it.

"Oi, how come Mokona don't get any cupcakes with strawberries?" the bouncing bun questioned while jumping onto the jade countertop.

Turning his head, "That's because Sakura is special" Fai replied to the pouting Mokona.

"How so?"

"Well for starters," Fai looked over to the little blushing girl, "she's kind. Her smile can brighten your day and she's more beautiful than any girls in this country." Leaning forward against the counter and staring into her emerald eyes he added deliberately, "And most important is because I love my princess Sakura."

Seeing how he looked Sakura thought she had understood the meaning behind the mage's words. Blushing profoundly Sakura could do nothing but avoid his eyes.

Jumping onto the magician head he asked "Ohh? Really, Fai-san? You love Sakura-chan"

Seeing his confrontation was futile, "As a sister of course." withdrawing from the counter Fai gave a big smile.

"Yay! As a sister! Everyone loves Sakura even Mokona!" Laughing, Sakura fed Mokona one of her strawberries purposely avoiding his eyes. Considering it's a hopeless cause he made up an excuse to do the laundry. _It's a hopeless love _he reminded himself.

_**Later that night**_

The lights flickered on as the warlock flip the switch in the kitchen. Sullenly walking to the fridge he pulls out the same Chinaware and begins eating the remaining strawberries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damned**

What is the definition of damned?

In one book it is defined as: to be sent to hell. While another is: to be cursed.

How ironic that two totally different definition can describe a person. For he is already cursed and living in hell. A curse to love someone he shouldn't have. A place where his love is unrequited; a constant place to remind him that his love for Sakura is a forbidden, impossible and hopeless love.

What is the definition of damned?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this up. Originally it was finished last year but my sister, editor, left me D: and then i lost my notebook which contained my fics. Then one day i stumble on my lost notebook and decide to self edit and that took about 3 months since I'm no good at self editing. So i apologize for the poor grammar that will appear. Thank you for waiting and reading to the end.


End file.
